Glimpse of Bones
by CjtheShort
Summary: Logan just wanted to get away for a while, but he found her instead. She's afriad; of the things she sees, of what she is and what the future keeps hidden. Can they help her, and in return can she them? Can 'them' turn into 'us? Is a stranger really just a friend you haven't met? And are mutants jsut the next stage of evolution soo to be everyone's fate? (After X3)(Strong T Rate)
1. Chapter 1

The sun had set a while ago behind the thick trees, leaving Logan alone on the dark on the narrow road. He liked the dark. Especially on his motorcycle, allowing the fresh cool air to surround him. The eerie forest surrounding him, the moon and stars above him, and the open road before him; it was nice to be free once again. Well, at least for a while. The down side to running a school? The fact that you're running a school. It takes all of your time and energy and the blood, sweat and tears of the students. In his class that was. Defense and Physical Education.

A small rusty billboard caught his attention: _Smithy's Drink, 5 mi._ It was about time, he was getting thirsty. Every once in a while when Storm had things tied down, he'd take off for a few days. Just get lost, wander around, hide out. Soon he came up on the road that lead to the bar.

…..

After driving practically a mile down the dirt road to get to it, the bar was just as I had expected it to be; small and smelling of cheap cigars and stale beer. I missed that smell. Before, it was a reminded that I was part of the bile of the earth. But now it was the smell of angles and God himself. The bar seats were filled with half-conscious drunks, but there was a seat down at the end next to a skinny kid who was drawing something.

"What you take?" The Hispanic barkeep asked in his broken English.

"Beer." I answered, feeling my jacket for my lighter when I spotted the box of smokes that read: 'FREE FOR PAY CUSTOMUR' With the multiple misspelled 'customer's crossed out a few times before ending on that one. I light it up, taking in a deep drag. It's not too bad. That boy next to me keeps glancing up at me before going back to work with the pencil. I take a good look at him.

His blonde hair looks like it's been growing out of a buzz cut for a year or two. He's real skinny and lean, kind of girly looking too. He's got on this huge, leather jacket that looks like someone put it through a wood-chipper. Then I see that he's got on skinny jeans. Crazy teenagers. That's when he moves a bit to turn the paper and I see that his chest isn't completely flat. Holy shit, that kid's a girl! He me fooled, smells just like a man. A dirty man. It's probably the jacket.

"Bur." The barkeep announces, setting the hot beer in front of me. Well…bottom's up. Ugh, shit! It's sour as all hell! I look at the label for an expiration date or something. _Bur, the newest beer with a sour twist_.

"Excuse me," I whistled once, trying to get his attention from the soccer game coming in through the static. He comes over, looking from the bottle to me and then motioning with his hands.

"Más?" He asks, pointing from the back to the table.

"Uh, no. _Beer_, not..._Bur_." I say, trying to get the difference in sounds out. He just looks at me confused. Shit…

"Cerveza." The kid next to me says softly, not looking up from her sketching. The barkeep pauses for a second before mumbling in Spanish and giving me smiles, taking the sour piss and leaving.

"Thanks." I mumble, trying to get the sting off my tongue.

"No hay problema." She answers, still focusing on that sketch of hers. I take a closer look at it. It's a wedding, only the groom's face is a skull and everyone but the bride looks disgusted and afraid. The barkeep came back, this time with the right thing. It was cool, and nice; far cry from…'Bur'. The kid stops sketching, folds up the paper and sticks it in the bag under her feet.

This guy stands up, stretching wide before looking around, he must have dropped something. He looks at the kid, her heart rate picks up. Isn't she a little bag of surprises? He storms over, all 180, balding, sweaty pounds of him angry. He stands behind her, wiping the drool he got on his face when he was passed out.

"Hey, punk." He growls, shoving the kid in the back. I tensed…it's not my fight. This kid did something, she's gonna get her punishment. The kid turns around, looking him in the eye. Oh that's a damn lie, don't pull the brave card, girl; you're reeking of fear. "Think you can just steal from me? Huh?" Baldy grabs the jack by the back of the collar, practically tearing it off the kid. She instantly wraps her boney arms around herself. All she had on under that stolen jacket was a grey tank top and gloves. Baldy looked her up and down, a sick smirk spreading on his face.

"Say honey, I'll let it slide this time. 'Cause I'm gonna slide my big-"

"Leave her alone." I snarl, getting up. Fat ass just rattled the wrong dog's cage. That kid wasn't more than fifteen and she smelled of nothing but fear even though she didn't show it. She looked up at me with shock.

"Hey. Stay outta this, dip shit." He barks back, trying to stand up taller than me.

"You need to fuck off." I shoved him, but to his drunk ass I might as well have hit him with a truck. He went stumbling back before landing and bringing a few bar stools with him when he tried to grab them. "Come on, kid." I grabbed her bag and put a protective arm around her narrow shoulders. It was weird that she let me do that after the incident behind us.

We got out the door and that's when she let another little surprise out of her bag:

"You work at a s-school?" She asked, looking up at me with those freaky big eyes of hers. I stopped and she gently-practically politely- slipped out from under by arm, wrapping hers around herself.

"Yeah…how'd you know?" I hadn't said anything about anything at the bar…

"It's just that…uh…" She flicked her eyes to the left. "You-you act like someone who…works at a school." Well…that was what the kids call an epic fail.

"Uh huh, you look like the queen of England." I replied.

"Um…thanks?" She gave a smile.

"Spit it out kid or I'll make you." I dropped her bag on the ground and folded my arms. She sighed, fear coming over her scent again.

"I…I'm…I'm a…mutant." She said, flinching slightly for some reason. Probably expected me to hit her.

"I'm a mutant too, kid." She looked at me to see if I was lying. "Now, how'd you figure I work at a school but that it's not one for mutants?"

"I just like…'catch' things. I can tell if they are good or not and that's what I was trying to figure out with you, that's why I let you touch me. And I saw a bunch of kids so I figured you were a dad until I got the name 'Professor Logan'." She said, rubbing her gloved hands over her arms. Even in the moonlight I could see this kid's skeleton peeking through her skin. So if this kid gets info on you by touching you or the things you touched then that guy's jacket…

"You're going to freeze to death, Bones." I mumbled, taking off my own jacket and handing it out to her.

"I've been colder." She stated, shrugging even though her teeth were chattering.

"Fine, suit yourself. But motorcycles get cold." I shrugged back.

"Wait…what?"

"Ugh. I work at a school for mutants, the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, we protect and teach, blah, yadda yadda, you get the point." I shifted through the normal thing. Bones just looks at me funny before taking the jacket and picking up her bag and following me to the bike.

"So…where is this institute?" She asked as I mounted to back and then she got on.

"New York." I said about to start the engine.

"Wait! Hang on." Bones digs around in her bag before holding a flyer in front of me and shining a flash light on it. It was a brochure to the school. "I got this in the mail like, two years ago when I was thirteen and first started getting 'flicks'."

"I'll be damned."

…..

**Oh Logan. You're like a crazy cat lady; always picking up stray and brining them home :P**

**Sorry if things are messed up or if they have mistakes or don't make sense. I apologize about any OOC.  
I only own my character and the plot.  
P.S, that girl who is as the cover photo is pretty much what 'Bones' looks like. Only with smaller eyes :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!  
CryingKitsune: Thanks for the suggestion! I kind of have a fear of annoying my readers with descriptions of characters and places. -_-' **

…**.**

"Bones. Hey, kid, wake up." Logan called over his shoulder to the small teen holding on to him. She jerked her head up before relaxing and looking around. Her eyes stopped on the massive structure of the school; lovely ivy grew over most of the aged brick, large windows reflecting the green of the yards that stretched out wide and flat. "I gotta park the bike, just go up and the first door on the right. Miss Munroe is the lady you're lookin' for." She got off the bike and took up her bag, about to walk off when Logan called her out again.

"Gimme my jacket back first." He grunted. She had forgotten she was wearing it since most of the jackets she had come accustom to wearing smelled like cigarette smoke. She took it off and handed to him before turning and heading towards the school. Bones took in the beauty of the place, thrilled that she might be able to attend here. She didn't have school transfer scripts, and if they were able to dig them up, her grades would tell them she had the intelligence of a plant. A dead plant.

It wasn't that she was stupid; it was just that one finds it difficult to focus when you're under constant torment. Then when she was thirteen she stared getting 'glimpses' and 'flicks' and 'visions'. When the teacher would hand out a test, Bones would lay her bare hand over it and be able to witness Mr. Bower and Mrs. Wilson flirting it up at the copying machine even though _that_ scarring incident took place three hours prior. Bones opened the massive mahogany front door, trying her best to be silent. She looked around at the lavish décor. Speak of luxury…

"May I help you?" A female voice asked, Bones turned around and faced a tall, mocha skinned woman with shocking white hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Uh, I'm looking for, um, Miss Munroe?"

"I'm Miss Munroe, you can call me Storm. And you are?" Storm asked, holding out her hand. Bones took it gingerly, hesitating on answering with her name. Storm kept from frowning as she looked the girl up and down; her frame was naturally lanky and slight, but it was obvious the girl's road to them was a tough one. Her pale blonde hair was long enough to cover the tops her ears, her skin was tanned and her large eyes were a soft golden brown. All she was wearing was a stained grey tank top, skinny jeans that been repaired with duct tape and deteriorating black sneakers, her hands were covered with wrist high black gloves.

"Chase Lambert, but call me Bones?" She answered hopefully. Bones hated her birth name, probably because she hated who she was named after; her father. At least the Logan guy had given her a nickname, it worked out.

"Alright, Bones. Could you tell me how you got here?" Storm asked as she guided her up the stairs.

"Uh, Professor Logan I think his name is." Bones said sheepishly. "He kinda, 'rescued' me at a bar."

"A bar?" She looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Gotta get out of the cold somehow, right?" Bones gave a slight smile and rubbed her right arm. Storm stopped at one room and opened the door for her. When she thought of it, she didn't remember asking Storm if she could stay here or anything; she guessed they had this kind of thing happen often.

"This is where you'll be staying; I'll bring you your uniforms in a minute. You look about a small. Skirt or pants?" She asked as Bones looked around the room. "And what grade?"

"Uh, pants, please. And um….I think ninth? I'm fifteen." She answered. Storm nodded and left her to explore. The room was fairly big, not massive but like a normal room. White walls, white carpet, white bed, white curtains. The only thing that wasn't white was the night stand and small desk by the window. Bones didn't complain, she had slept in a dumpster once. Well, she hadn't planned on it before hand but she was being chased by a dog and climbed in to avoid being bitten. She had a fear of big animals.

"Here you go." Storm came back in, laying the three outfits on the bed. "And here's your schedule and supplies." She set a box full of school supplies next to the clothing. Storm looked up at Bones who looked dumb-founded. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean, yes. It's just that…I didn't expect any of this, uh, generosity. I mean, i heard this was a safe place but." Bones shrugged and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're very welcome." Storm smiled back, setting a friendly hand on her shoulder. "You start classes tomorrow." She smiled one more time before walking to the door. "Dinner is at six, ask on the students where, they'll help you." She closed it, leaving Bones alone again. She dug in her pack for her extra change of clothes; skinny jeans and a baggy T-shirt she had stolen from a laundry mat a few days ago. She wasn't wearing them because she had worked out a system of wearing her clothes until they were literal rags and then changing.

She went into the bathroom and took off her current clothes, taking a long shower; but not too long since she was paranoid they would kick her out if the water bill was too high. A little paranoia never hurt anybody…much. When she got out, she pulled on the black T-shirt that read 'Zombie Apocalypse Response Team' in neon green and the denim skinny jeans which were too long.

"If my eyes were narrower I'd look just like a dude." She sighed, pulling the edges of her eyes, making them narrow. "Great." Bones went back to her room and went through her new things for a while before curling up on the bed and falling asleep once more.  
…..

**Yeah this chapter was rather slow, I think. To me it was anyways. Should I put in more OCs as other students or do you guys have recommendations(since Rouge, Bobby, Kitty, and the kids we are familiar with being kids are well…older now)? PM or Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in one of the many trees that surrounded the court yard; listening to my cheap mp3 player and watching the fourth graders play basketball. It had been four months since I came here so it's summer break but, a lot of good things have happened. I am learning to trust and experiment with my mutation which I had been suppressing and denying. I'm toying around with it to see if I might also be telepathic. Like in the other schools I have attended, I'm friends with the teachers more than the students.

One of them was Logan, who had been kind enough to take me here. He's so hard to figure out. Most people I can look at and read them like a book; their body language, their aurora, the first memory I get from them. But Logan, he's like brail for my ears if that makes sense. It sounds strange, but it's like he doesn't know who he is. As if he's a stranger to himself or a danger to himself. Ha, he's his own stranger danger.

He's been gone for a week, off on another trip. Every time he comes back he seems frustrated, the kind when you lose something and you can't find it but need it. I wish I could go with him. I mean, this place is awesome; really awesome. But, after about two years on the road you get used to being a nomad. When I was a kid we never stuck around places long; so I guess it's just in me to constantly move.

Sighing, I pulled out the heart shaped locket I had in my pocket. I found it in the garden earlier; I guess some girl lost it. I has a smudgy picture of a blonde woman in it, I guess her mom. I took off my gloves and then began tracing my fingers down the chain as my finger tips began to feel warm, my head began to feel foggy, and my eyes getting that fuzzy feeling; forcing me to close them.

"_Chelsea, come on! Where are you?" A young girl shouted, running right past where I was standing. I looked around in my glimpse, seeing that I was in the garden, near the spot I found the golden necklace. I walked to the small cluster of roses and sure enough, a little blonde girl sat with her back to the gathering of red blooms, a smile across her lips that she had fooled her friends. _

"_Gotcha!" A boy shouted, lunging from his hiding spot on the opposite side of her to tag her. She jumped up, squealing as she evaded him; the locket remaining on the ground. _

I opened my eyes and leapt down from my perch, pulling my head phones out as I went to look for the blonde girl in the pink shirt. I got to the garden and found the boy from my vision, his green hair unmistakable. He was on his hands and knees, looking under the benches.

"Hey," I called to get his attention. He looked up at me, a little annoyed. "Is this what you're looking for?" I asked, holding out the locket.

"Yeah, where'd ya find it?" He said, standing up and taking it from me.

"Over by the roses. Tell your friend to take off her jewelry before playing rough." I offered the advice as I put my black gloves on again. He ran off, leaving me to have to find something better to do. I liked helping people, I also like solving mysteries and using my power. Well, I did now, before hand it terrified me.

Little things like that gave me practice; I think this might just be the tip of the iceberg. I've come a long way; I used to hate that I could see things others couldn't. But now I love it; I realized I can use it to help people. And maybe, just maybe, if I get really good at P.E, I can become an X-man like Logan and Storm and Bobby. It's a high hope, but I can dream.

I hear the growl of a motorcycle coming through the gate; Logan's back. I try to look casual as I rush up the garden steps and into the mansion, trying to beat him to the front door. Sometimes I feel like a stalker, but I feel strange duty to figure him out. To figure out his problem. Maybe it's because, even though he has a brick wall around him, he seems like a lost child to me.

Maybe it's because he's like a father figure to me. I don't know. But what I do know is that it's always best to follow your gut. I get to the door, not feeling and fresh energy; he hadn't come in yet. I lean up against the wall, putting my hands in my grey sleeveless hoodie's pocket.

He opened the door sighing as he expected to see a swarming mass of students in the hall; but instead it was mostly empty, save a few older teens standing in one door frame. Logan looked at me and then closed the door, making the potted palm tree rustle it's green leaves.

"Where is everybody?" He said in that same grunt he said everything in. I do not understand it. Not at all.

"They were eaten. By homicidal text books." I replied with a straight face. He gave me look to show that he wasn't amused. "It's summer break, the kids that have homes went home. Oh, and a bunch graduated and left." I said, following beside him as we went down the hall.

"Everything go ok?" He asked in a tone where I couldn't tell if he really was wondering or if was just making conversation.

"Some kids were caught smoking afterwards but yeah, it went good." I looked up at him. "How was yours?"

"Same." He answered with a sigh, his eyes darting to the left before looking ahead. Strange, why would he be trying to-

"Ha! Lo sabía! I knew something was different! Someone snatched your backpack!" I clapped my hands together, biting my bottom lip as I smiled. I was getting good! He huffed and rolled his eyes, turning to say something to me.

_He was gone. I spun around, looking left and right in the empty hall. A draft made dry leaves scrape across the red carpet towards me. Turning around I saw the potted palm's leaves were brown and crispy looking. I was in a glimpse for sure but…this was in the future. I stepped forward, slowly. It was so calm here, void of energy._

_Something compelled me to turn and go to Storm's office. Walking there, I noticed that the smooth carpet was warped and aged, similar to the carpet in my house after the hurricane. Storm's office was trashed; water damage, papers everywhere, the few chairs that were in there were knocked over. One of the chairs looked as if a cat had gone to town on it, the wood shredded and the legs broken. I took off my gloves and began tracing my hands over the furniture. In glimpses, I can touch things and feel their energy; I don't understand it much. But it helps me tell how long a person has been distant from their objects. _

_It was cold. All of it was void of heat. It had to have been a few weeks or days since anything had come in here. I left the room and passed the wide double doors that I had never entered through and felt a strange pull to them. My mind had sorted it as taboo to enter ever since that day when I asked Logan what the room was for and he just gave me look that would have been a warning; had it not been for the pain mixing in his brown eyes. _

_But I was in a glimpse, I couldn't get caught or anything; and besides, always follow your gut. I opened one of the doors and stared in slight shock. I had expected it to be well...I didn't really know what to expect, but what I _was _expecting was way different from this._

_The warm cream walls were decorated with pieces of fine art, white royal crown molding separating it from the ceiling. A large mahogany desk sat in front of the window, face a set up of a leather love seat and dark leather chairs surrounding a long oak coffee table. And then by the desk was a wheelchair, a large 'X' in the middle of either wheel. _

_I found it rather strange, and went to it. I don't know what was shoving me around, usually I had to wonder around in glimpses if I didn't know exactly what I was looking for; but know it was almost like I was being guided. I reached out to it,_ and my vision began to clear.

"Bones. Hey, Bones." Logan snapped his fingers in front of my face. "You alright?" His eyes brows were furrowed.

"Yeah, just…something hit me." I said, my head beginning to throb as I rubbed my hands over my face. "Some kind of glimpse, but…" I couldn't really explain it to him and I could feel it leaving my memory; I had to get it into my book. "I-I'll tell ya about it later." I said trying not to seem rude-as weird as that may seem-as I ran off up the stairs to get the journal I wrote my thoughts into.


End file.
